Disney Infinity Realms
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: The Disney worlds are unstable and in danger thanks to the disappearance of the Infinity Gem. Because of this, a team of heroes from three Disney Realms must team up to find the gem and stop whoever caused this!
1. Summoned

Everyone knows Disney. One of the biggest companies in the world, the company is known for its vast variety of franchises beloved by many all over the world. Many of these franchises include a cartoon world that was all started by a mouse, a kingdom located in the vast waters of Norway, a anagrammatic city of San Franciso and Tokyo, a jazzy upbeat atmosphere down in New Orleans, a city home to two boys that have 104 days of summer vacation until school comes along just to end it, and a large mammalian city of almost any kind of animal imaginable. Every franchise has its own world that houses them. These worlds, called Realms, have a constant balance that keeps them stable. The stability lies on the Infinity Gem. If something were to happen to it… well, who knows?

One day, in an undisclosed location, the Gem is seen. A strange figure looms over it. That was when he suddenly swooped the figure and escaped. An alarm sounds, prompting another figure to dash in. It was Master Yen Sid, who can only show distraught at what is happening.

"Oh no," he said. "It's gone…"

He can only wonder at how the Realms would be affected.

Meanwhile, in another Realm…

It was a bright and sunny day in this Realm. Many cartoon-like animals are running around a large field, taking in the many buildings and greenery. The happy atmosphere did shift, however, when the beings felt an sudden earthquake. Once it stopped…

"Hey," said a anthropomorphic aqua dog. "What was that?"

The scene shifts to an office with an aqua dog, with a tag saying "Mayor Flippy Doggenbottom". Flippy, the dog, reached for his intercom.

"This is a meeting to all Loony Lab personnel. Meet me at Loony Lab HQ immediately."

With his message sent, he made a dash to a building named Headquarters, really named Toon HQ. After dashing to a hidden entrance, he was greeted by many Toontown scientists, who met to see what just happened.

"So, did you guys feel what happened a minute ago?"

"We felt it," said a monkey named Doctor Surlee. "Our teams are detecting a strange surge of energy, but it's not silliness!"

"Then what could it be?"

That's when a hexagonal light suddenly appeared, temporarily blinding everyone. When it disappeared, an envelope was on the floor. Flippy slowly picked it up, opened it, and found a letter. He read it.

"To Flippy,

You may have felt an earthquake-like sensation just now. This means that your world is in great danger. If you wish to know more, please press the button inside the envelope.

From, anonymous."

"Do you think that whoever wrote this knows what's going on?"

"Maybe," said Flippy. "Something's going on here, and I don't think the Cogs caused this."

"What do we do?"

"I have to accept this call. I can't stand around and let the city go down. Get me my Gag Bag, please!"

"Yessir!"

With that, Surlee got his bag and gave it to him. Flippy pressed the button and the same light opened back up.

"Good luck!"

"Thank you! I leave Surlee in charge of the city while I am gone."

Flippy stepped into the light…

Meanwhile, in another Realm...

It was a bright and sunny day as we see a waterfront. This waterfront leads to a kingdom where everyone was doing something. The kingdom houses a large castle just next to the ocean. In this castle lived the Royal Family of Arendelle, which included Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman, Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, his pet reindeer, Sven, and Olaf, a talking snowman.

After feeling the earthquake, the Queen almost immediately issued a meeting in the Castle's meeting chambers. Everyone was panicking and wondering about what they should do. Queen Elsa whistled, gathering everyone's attention.  
"Alright," she said. "So I know everyone is worried about the sudden earthquake that we have felt but calm down. We will find a solution to this."

"I hate to be wrong," said someone at the table. "But surely you are not going to let the earthquake slide, right?"

"Of course not! I-"

That's when everyone saw the same bright light that once appeared before Flippy. Like before, an envelope was on the table. Seeing that it was for Queen Elsa, she quickly grabbed the letter and read it.

"To Her Royal Highness,

The earthquake you have felt is no ordinary earthquake. Let's just say that you are lucky to have your ice powers. Yes, I know about you, and it would help if you pressed the button in the envelope.

From, anonymous."

"Should we trust it," said Princess Anna. A letter that appeared before us somehow does seem a little suspicious."

"I need to go. The kingdom may be in danger. Possibly more than The Great Snowstorm!"

Queen Elsa reached for the button in the envelope, but not pressing it before she spoke again.

"I leave Princess Anna in charge. Please make sure the kingdom is okay, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will keep the kingdom running!"

With that, Elsa pressed the button and stepped through the light.

Meanwhile, in another Realm…

It was a bright and sunny day as the Sun shines down on a futuristic-looking city. While it does have the look of San Francisco, it also has the look of Tokyo. A city like this was named San Fransokyo, and was home to a team known as Big Hero 6. While there is no crime going on at the moment, there was a meeting at their college, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, to discuss the earthquake that they felt.

"I'm freaking out," said Wasabi, the tidy one. "I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Calm down," said Gogo Tomago, the calm one. "We just need to find out what is causing this. Anyone have anything that can sense earthquakes?"

"Actually," said Hiro Hamada, the leader. "I was thinking about starting one to figure out why the city gets so many."

That's when the five teens and the big, inflatable robot noticed the bright light. When it was gone, there was an envelope on the floor.

"What is that," asked Honey Lemon, the technical one.

"I don't know," said Hiro. "Let me read it."

"To Big Hero 6,

Yes, I know who you really are. What you have felt is something that you may have experienced before. All I can say is this: you experienced this and another painful situation. If you wish to know more about how to stop this, please press the button located inside.

From anonymous."

"I think we should trust it," said Fred, the excited one. "Mysterious letter plus bright light equals multiversal adventure!"

"I agree," said Gogo. "Press the button!"

Hiro then pressed the button, causing the light to open back up. Everyone, properly suited up, stepped in…

In another Realm,

This Realm is actually not home to anyone in particular. It's just a white void with a floor and a portal-like device on the edge. That's when it started up, causing Flippy to jump out.

"Woah," he exclaimed. "That was definitely weird. I mean, not as different as going through a black hole."

He looked back at what he came through. As he pondered over what it was, another figure went through. It was Queen Elsa, in her ice dress and walking down an icy pathway she made.

"What is this place?"

"I have no idea," said Flppy. This started Elsa before she quickly regained composure. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No. It definitely looks weird though.

"I know."

Then, as they pondered, six more beings came through the portal. Big Hero 6 landed on the ground and noticed their surroundings.

"Woah," said Hiro. "I have not seen anything this weird since… nevermind."

"I see two other people aside from our team in this location," said Baymax, the robot. "One of them appears to be a dog.

"Where I'm from, it's not surprising," said Flippy. "Hello everyone. I'm Flippy Doggenbottom!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Doggenbottom," said Queen Elsa. "My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Hello… Your Highness," said Flippy. "Now, who are you six?"

"We're Big Hero 6," said Hiro. This caused an awkward silence between the beings.

"Well, anyway," said Flippy. "Did you guys get a letter too?"  
"Now that you've mentioned it, yes we did," said Honey Lemon as she pulled out the letter.

"I did too," said Queen Elsa who pulled her letter out.

"Well, who sent it," said Flippy.

"I did," said Yen Sid from the side…

Okay, so new story. I have actually had this in my head for a WHILE! I missed Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions, so I loved having ideas in my head where all the characters would interact with each other. That is actually what I wanted to do here. Here are the basic descriptions for the main heroes.

Flippy Doggenbottom- All Around. As mayor of Toontown, Flippy brings his large arsenal of gags to help him and his team as they travel through the Realms. With his gags, he can attack, heal, and control during battles!

Queen Else of Arendelle- Control. Queen Elsa was born with almost unparalleled ice powers. She uses them to keep enemies cool and in control.

Big Hero 6- Varied. A team of science-powered nerds, Big Hero 6 can take on the battle no matter what the enemy… or the teammate.

Baymax and Hiro- Tank. Baymax is a robot designed for healthcare. But with his armor and Hiro by his side, he can protect his allies.

Gogo Tomago- Damager. Gogo loves bicycling! She brings her expertise to the battle, dashing in to get quick attacks before the enemy knows she's there!

Fred- Damager. Fred is an all-around comic book fan! He lives his dream while wearing his monster suit, where he can do fire attacks and inflict damage over time.

Honey Lemon- Support. Honey Lemon has a huge interest in chemist balls. With her special purse, she can make any kind she wants, supporting her allies and controlling her enemies.

Wasabi- Damager. Wasabi is one of the neatest people one can find. Although, he's no slouch in battle, doing a lot of melee damage with his blades of fury!

Another inspiration for this fanfic: Disney Heroes: Battle Mode, which this story will take cues from, along with the other games mentioned above. So next chapter, I'm thinking the characters will introduce themselves properly and maybe go to their first Realm. Let me know which one you want in the comments. (Note: Can't be Marvel or Lucasfilm. Saving those for another time.)

Keep creating!


	2. Warning: An invasion has begun!

"Okay, so you're the one that sent these strange letters," asked Elsa.

"Yes," said Yen Sid. "And for a good reason too."

Yen Sid then proceeded to explain the current predicament: the Infinity Gem, responsible for keeping the Realms in balance has been stolen. With this, the Realms are going to start becoming unstable, resulting in shifts. It would be similar to, say, seeing someone like Flippy walking around in Arendelle, or someone using microbots to cause chaos in Toontown.

"And it will only get worse if the Gem is not restored!"

Wow," said Wasabi. "I didn't know this Infinity Gem was that important."

"But don't worry," said Gogo. "We'll help you find it!"

"Your help is much appreciated," said Yen Sid. That's when an alert sounded. He knew that alert. Quickly rushing to the machine that brought the heroes here, a monitor pulled up. It depicted robots invading Arendelle, trying to establish more business routines. Both Queen Elsa and Flippy quickly noticed.

"Arendelle!" "Cogs!"

"Wait," said Elsa. "Cogs?"

"Yeah. They are robots that constantly threaten my town. They keep trying to take away the silliness that it runs on!"

"So," said Fred. "They are bad, right?"

"Yes! We have to go down there and stop them!"

With that, Yen Sid quickly turned on the platform that everyone arrived on, creating another portal. Our heroes head through to head to Arendelle.

Coming out of the portal, our heroes land to see Arendelle completely bleak and worn out. The once-colorful buildings were now industrial skyscrapers, robot Cogs were consistently roaming the streets, and all of the kingdom folk were imprisoned. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

"Ugh, of all the enemies we have to fight first, why them?!" said Flippy in an annoyed tone.

"I did not know that your enemy was capable of this," said Elsa.

"Oh, you have no idea about how bleak my dimension can be with them in charge…"

With that, everyone began to tour the formerly colorful village to see who's behind this. Atop the highest skyscraper, taking the place of Arendelle's castle, lied the Chairman, the leader of the Cogs. He always preferred a sense of mystery, letting the Cogs do his dirty work, so no one knows who he looks like, not even Flippy.

"Hmmm…" pondered the Chairman, taking notice of our heroes. "It would seem that the dog seeks to fix all of this."

"Yeah, and he's got people with him!"

Another strange figure appeared behind the Chairman. Not much is known, but he does have a bright ambiance.

"You know, I'm impressed. You managed to completely overthrow an entire kingdom in the span it takes me to take over a town!"

"Yeah, it seemed easy to overthrow the throne," said the Chairman as he peered over a monitor. Said monitor included Anna and Kristoff chained, with a bucket filled with water and a carrot.

"You won't get away with this," said Anna, weakened. "My sister will save us!"

"Ah, relying on that old cliché?" asked the Chairman rhetorically. "Well, maybe I should give them a perfect greeting…"

A warning sign blared from the buildings. As our heroes started wondering what was going on, Flippy knew exactly what was happening: an invasion.

"Get ready! We need to be ready to fight!"

"Wait," said Gogo. "How do we fight these guys?"  
"Well," said Flippy, "you know those gags used on Saturday morning cartoons? That's how I fight them. But you guys can fight however way you want!"

"But I've never actually fought before," said Queen Elsa. "Well, I did, but it was for self-defense."

"Well, use that situation in this one! Okay, just use your ice powers to your imagination!"

"Well... okay," said Queen Elsa. "I'll try."

With that, everyone started to fight the cogs that were exiting the buildings. Everyone managed to defeat the wave in their own way. Flippy decided to stick with his Throw gags, utilizing pies and cakes to land hard hits. Big Hero 6 stuck together, with Baymax and Hiro protecting their allies, Wasabi, Fred and Gogo landing in hits in their own ways, and Honey Lemon providing support with her chem-balls. Queen Elsa decided to stick with Flippy, with him suggesting to use her ice magic to occasionally move the Cogs around and freeze them. One battle sequence later, everyone regrouped.

"I think I understand what you were saying," an excited Queen Elsa stated. "Maybe my powers can be of use after all!"

"Of course it can," said Flippy. "After all, where I come from, I sometimes take advantage of ice myself."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Fred exclaimed with glee. "You saw how I took down those robots?! I was, like, Fire Breath and Gravity Crush on them!"

"Yeah," said Gogo, with her stoic tone but nonetheless excitement. "That was actually pretty fun!"

As the heroes converse, the Chairman loomed over them, pondering in thought.

"It may be time to take the battle here…"

He opened the door to the skyscraper, catching the attention of our heroes.

"Hey, look at that," said Flippy. "It's like the Chairman is asking us to win!"

Everyone entered the skyscraper, preparing themselves for what's inside.

"So you've come to restore the kingdom have you," asked the Chairman. "That's cute for you to think you will win!"

"Aw, come on," said Flippy. "You keep giving us cliché after cliché. Just give us the final battle so we can win!"

"Well, if you insist…"

The Chairman turned on the lights, revealing a ton of high-level Cogs and Skelecogs. Everyone knew what to do and readied themselves. That's when Flippy took out his Megaphone to summon his Bugle to do the Calvary Charge. Everyone battled for five whole minutes, and the Chairman actually saw this coming. So he escaped during the fight and left a note.

"To whom it may concern,

You fools may have won for now, but you might as well give up! You are against someone you cannot even imagine! Actually, you are… but not the point. Until next time…

The Chairman."

"Ugh, he got away," exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"It's alright," said Flippy. "This happens most of the time in my world, so this doesn't surprise me."

That's when everyone heard a cry for Elsa's name.

With a gasp, Elsa knew exactly who was calling her. Everyone followed suit of Queen Elsa who rushed for the dungeon and saw her sister, Kristoff and a bucket.

"Anna! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," said Princess Anna. "I'm fine. So I think all of this might be what the note was for?"

"Possibly," said Fred. The skyscraper started to crumble. Flippy just remembered when that happens.

"The building's changing back! We have to get out of here!"

On instinct, he pulled out a Portable Hole and got everyone to jump in.

All of the buildings crumbled, and eventually, Arendelle was back to its colorful self. Everyone got out of their buildings with a sigh of relief as the same portal that appeared when the heroes were first summoned appeared behind everyone.

"Oh, I think we have to take our leave now," said Queen Elsa.

"Aww," said Princess Anna. "But thanks for saving us!"  
"No problem," said Flippy.

As everyone said their goodbyes (for now), our heroes entered the portal again, curious of what's to come.

AU: SO I finally continued this story! So I did not get a lot of reviews for this, which may have been why I kind of did not do a Chapter 2 at first, but I really wanted to see where this goes so here it is: Chapter 2 of Disney Infinity Realms!

As always, leave a review. As an amateur writer, it helps a lot!


End file.
